Taking the time to relax
by Mimi Chase
Summary: When Ben asks Dexter to a sleep over in labs, what will happen? Since Ben's head over heels for Dexter and he the same.WARNINGS: Yoai which is boyxboy, so no likie no reading. Is officially a one-shot so R&R.


**Me: hello, people! I hope everyone read the message I had posted a couple of days ago and if not well that's your loss. Since I didn't mention what kind of changes will be viewed I'll put it here in the author note under the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fusion Fall and this is called _fan_fiction so do not sue.**

**Ben: now that that's done, the changes will be; No, Mimi will not be in the story this time and the characters will stick to their non-OOC behavior as best as the author can. Also remember that kid that pushed a shiny button which exploded? Well your gonna be surprised by the ending for her.**

**Me: hey, no spoilers! Mimi out, people~**

* * *

Ben was lost in his thoughts as the lift took him to Dexter's lab and while he looked the same on the outside, his thoughts were going crazy inside.

'_It's in the middle of a war so he might not the time or the same feelings or both as a friend if I chicken out now. What to do..? I could try- _**Ding- **_. . . Huh_?' The _Ding_ was from the elevator stopping at the desired floor and Ben stepped out of it to walk down the hallway to ask the nearest person where the boy genius but was surprised when he passed an indoor training room. There, training new recruits about the Tank Beater, was Dexter and Ben walked into the room but stayed close to the doorway to not get in the way.

"Now the most important part to know about this bazooka-like gun is-," Dexter noticed Ben leaning against the wall close to the exit and then turned back to small group of recruits. "On second thought, that will be for tomorrow's session so if any of you figures it out before then I would spread the word to the other recruits if I was you." Dexter dismissed the group for the day and after when they all left, he walked over to where Ben was standing.

"Mind telling me what's so important about one part of the Tank Beater?" Ben jokingly asked after when Dexter had close enough.

"Nothing expect the self-destory feature which is activated by pushing a shiny red button near the trigger." Dexter replied and Ben looked at him with disbelief.

"And you let them go without informing them of that?" Ben was quite surprised by that fact and then Dexter explained that there was a countdown feature so that whoever pushed it could get away in time- well anyone expect maybe Fusions.

"So Dexter, do you want to have a sleep-over or something?" Ben asked kinda out of the blue and Dexter thought about his answer before speaking it.

'_What's the logical answer to that? Hmmm . . .' _Dexter thought then just answered Ben.

"I suppose so. But I must warn you that we'll be in a spare room near the lab that is nearly bare of anything expect a bed and a desk." Dexter informed Ben and before Ben could answer, the communication feature on the Omnitrix, installed by Dexter himself, beeped loundly enough that it caught the attention of Dexter and Ben. Ben tapped a button on the side of it and spoke to the person on the other end.

"Tennyson here."

"Number 5 asking for back up at north of Pokey Oaks." Number 5 stated and Ben replied that he would be there before tapping the button again to end the call.

"I'll be back tonight, Dex." Ben promised while smiling and then headed off to the elevator. Dexter watched him go and started wondering to himself why he felt, in its simple form, an attraction to the wielder of the Omnitrix.

* * *

A young girl with some of her friends in Centeral Square (Me: hadn't played the game in a while so correct me if I'm wrong in a review.), who were gathered around her to see the new weapon that was in her hands, were wondering how it worked when the girl remembered the important part about the weapon and started to look it over for some clue as what the important thing could be. She finally found a shiny red button near the trigger and showed it to her friends.

"Dexter said that there was an important piece to the Tank Beater that he didn't explain and I think this is it. Want me to push it?" She said and the small group said 'yes' after a few minutes of deciding so the fighter who was currently holding it pushed the shiny, shiny red button.

'**Self-destory button has been activated, please drop the gun and run if your not Fusion. Also please have a nice day, young fighters.**' She dropped the gun and started running with her friends at her side but they said one last thing before running away for cover.

"Thank you!"

(Ben: told ya she'd be back and she brought some friends too. Me: please note that no fighters were hurt in the making of this scene - just a very polite gun. That is all.)

* * *

Night had fallen and the gun explosion victims were in no way hurt by the mini explosion of the gun - actually a couple of Fusions were caught in it so it was no big problem at all. Ben is walking back to Dexlab's elevator for the sleep-over with the boy genuis himself and is more nervous than when he first went to it that day. Ben went inside the elevator, pressed the right floor button, and was alone with his thoughts for a few minutes until the elevator came to its stop.

'_What do I do when I get there? Just say that I like him more than a friend? That'll never work . ._' Ben thought before the old _ding_ sounded out and he got out of the elevator then started to walk to where the spare room was - Dexter had told him where it was eariler via communicator. Ben walked into the room and found Dexter looking over a few blueprints on the desk.

"Hello, Ben. I was just looking over some plans while waiting for you." Dexter informed him and then rolled the blueprints into scrolls.

"Hey, Dex. So what do you wanna do first? Checkers or some night snacks?" Ben asked and Dexter went with the checkers first. It was during the middle of the game that Ben got so nervous enough he blurted out a question without really thinking about it.

"So who do you like? I mean not as a friend." Needless to say, there was a silence thick enough to cut bread with and then Dexter smirked softly at Ben.

"And what would you do when I answer that?" Dexter asked as he got up and sat more closer to Ben.

"Depends upon the answer." Ben was confused but blushed lightly at the closeness. Dexter's smirk grew a bit and he leaned in close to Ben's face.

"Does actions counts?" Dexter then leaned in farther and kissed Ben on the lips. He pulled back for air after a few minutes and Ben was blushing full force.

"I love you, Ben Tennyson."

"Love you too, Dexter."

* * *

**Me: not the ending I expected but I passed the deadline by a hour so it was kinda rushed a little. Well I hope that this rewrite is better and remember to R&R. Bye, people~!**


End file.
